parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Juliencules
Cast * Baby Hercules - A generic baby lemur (All Hail King Julien) * Young Hercules - Prince Julien (All Hail King Julien) * Adult Hercules - King Julien XIII * Megara - Clover (All Hail King Julien) * Philoctetes - Timo (All Hail King Julien) * Baby Pegasus - Diapered Mort (All Hail King Julien) * Pegasus - Mort * Hades - Karl (All Hail King Julien) * Pain and Panic - King Joey and Lazy Doug (All Hail King Julien) * Zeus - Maurice * Hera - Dorothy (All Hail King Julien) * Amphytrion - Abner (All Hail King Julien) * Alchmeme - Becca (All Hail King Julien) * Hermes - Ted (All Hail King Julien) * Nessus - Fred the Giant Scorpion (All Hail King Julien) * Fates - Mary Ann (All Hail King Julien), Fossa Babe (All Hail King Julien), and other Fossas * Muses - Masikura (All Hail King Julien), Xixi (All Hail King Julien), Xixi's two cousins (my OCS, just pretend that they're both Xixi), and Maggie the Unwashed (All Hail King Julien) * Penelope the Donkey - Fossa decoy (All Hail King Julien) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Willie (All Hail King Julien) * Boys with Frisbee - Horst (All Hail King Julien) and a few other generic lemurs * The Nymphs - generic female lemurs (All Hail King Julien) * Rabbit Pain - Fluffy (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Gopher Panic - Gomer (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Chariot Driver - Pancho (All Hail King Julien) * Sundial Seller - Lemur who sounds like Butterfish (All Hail King Julien) * End-of-the-World Man - Willie (All Hail King Julien) (think of him as an unnamed red fronted lemur) * Heavy Woman - Tammy (All Hail King Julien) * Burnt Man - Horst (All Hail King Julien) * Snowball the Cat - Stevie the Gecko * Fat Man - Willie (All Hail King Julien) * Tall Woman - a generic female lemur (All Hail King Julien) * Elderly Man - Hector (All Hail King Julien) * The People of Thebes - Horst, Hector, Pancho, Tammy, and Dorothy (All Hail King Julien) * Pain and Panic as boys - Todd (All Hail King Julien) and another young lemur (All Hail King Julien) * Hydra - Crocodile Ambassador (All Hail King Julien) * Angry Boar - Snake (All Hail King Julien) * Evil Lion - Imaginary Giant Black Rat (All Hail King Julien) * Evil Bird - Hawk (All Hail King Julien) * Sea Monster - Imaginary Ocean (All Hail King Julien) * Carvings - Crocodile Assistant (All Hail King Julien) * Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Sage Moondancer (All Hail King Julien) * Painter - Horst (All Hail King Julien) (think of him as an unnamed black lemur) * Hercules Fangirls - generic female lemurs (All Hail King Julien) * Pain and Panic as Birds - a generic parrot and a tomato frog (Madagascar video game) * Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Kitka (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Titans - Frank the Sky God (All Hail King Julien) and Larry the Volano God (All Hail King Julien) * Cyclops - Mega Gecko (All Hail King Julien) * Ares, God of War - a generic male lemur (All Hail King Julien) * Apollo, God of the Sun - Pancho (All Hail King Julien) * Aphrodite, Godess of Love - Crimson (All Hail King Julien) * Gods - Various Malagasy Fauna (Madagascar) * Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Crocodiles (All Hail King Julien) Gallery KJN JULIEN 01.png Clover all hail king julien.jpg Timo Tenrec.jpg Mort all hail king julien.jpg Ahkjkarl.png Char 154358.jpg lazy-doug-all-hail-king-julien-3.3.jpg Maurice all hail king julien.jpg dorothy-all-hail-king-julien-95.2.jpg Masikura all hail king julien.jpg Xixi all hail king julien.jpg Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 1.22.26 PM.png Trailer/Transcript: * King Juliencules Trailer/Transcript Scenes: * King Juliencules part 1 - How it all Began * King Juliencules part 2 - Maurice and Dorothy's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Karl * King Juliencules part 3 - Karl's Lair * King Juliencules part 4 - Baby Julien gets Kidnapped * King Juliencules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength * King Juliencules part 6 - Go the Distance * King Juliencules part 7 - Prince Julien, Maurice and Mort Reunite * King Juliencules part 8 - Prince Julien and Mort meet Timo * King Juliencules part 9 - Timo's One Last Hope * King Juliencules part 10 - King Julien meets Clover (part 1, The Battle Against Fred the Giant Scorpion) * King Juliencules part 11 - King Julien meets Clover (part 2) * King Juliencules part 12 - King Julien meets Clover (part 3, Clover and Karl) * King Juliencules part 13 - The City of Thebes * King Juliencules part 14 - The Battle Against a Crocodile (part 1) * King Juliencules part 15 - The Battle Against a Crocodile (part 2) * King Juliencules part 16 - The Battle Against a Crocodile (part 3) * King Juliencules part 17 - Zero to Hero * King Juliencules part 18 - What is King Julien's Weakness? * King Juliencules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet * King Juliencules part 20 - Clover Makes her Move * King Juliencules part 21 - Romance in the Air * King Juliencules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Clover Quits/Timo's Big Discovery * King Juliencules part 23 - Timo's Revelation * King Juliencules Part 24 - A Deal is Made * King Juliencules part 25 - Karl Unleashes the Titans * King Juliencules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) * King Juliencules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) * King Juliencules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) * King Juliencules part 29 - King Julien saves Clover * King Juliencules part 30 - King Julien Ascends/"A Star is Born" * King Juliencules part 31 - End Credits (part 1, "A Star is Born") * King Juliencules part 32 - End Credits (part 2, "Go to Distance") Movie Used: * Hercules (1997) Movies/TV Shows Used: * All Hail King Julien (2014-) ** King Me ** Poll Position ** Enter the Fanaloka ** Empty is the Head ** Return of the Uncle King ** Eat, Pray, Shove ** He Blinded Me with Science ** Viva Mort ** The Really Really Big Lie ** One More Cup ** My Fair Fossa ** Diapers are the New Black ** Crimson and Clover ** Pineapple of My Eye ** Gimme, Gimme, Gimme: The Game ** Body Double ** Election ** Daddy Julien ** That's Sooo Rob ** The Man in the Iron Booty ** Monkey Planet ** True Bromance ** The King Who Would Be King ** Are You There, Frank? It's Me, King Julien ** The Phantom of Club Moist ** King Juli-END? * Madagascar (2005) (lemur crowd scenes only) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (lemur crowd scenes only) * Merry Madagascar (2009) (lemur crowd scenes only) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2015) ** Operation: Plush and Cover ("I'm an action figure" only) ** The Falcon and the Snow Job (Kitka only) ** Operation: Neighbor Swap (bunny only) ** Showdown on Fairway 18 (gopher only) Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof